Heath Trennoby
Name: Heath Solon Trennoby Gender: Male Age: 17.5 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Kayaking, reading, writing, isn't part of any clubs Appearance: His most notable characteristic is a slight, but nonetheless prevalent smile. It has a shade of melancholy, but is still warm and genuine. Of medium height, though he feels even taller due to hanging out with his brother all the time. He has black short hair, with red highlighted, three-inch rat tail, which he defends to the death by saying it looks cool though his friends say that it's tacked on. They feel this way about his soul patch as well, saying that it lacks. He is 'wirey' physique, nothing but thin muscle. Generally wears a jacket all the time, regardless of the situation. His defense? 'It looks freakin' awesome on me, ya know?' Biography: As far as Heath knew it, he lead a hectic life. Fourteen years ago, both of his parents were murdered, even though the police force classified it as an accident. Ever since then, he and his younger brother by three years have lived comfortably with their grandparents. Still, since all they is each other, he and his brother have been close, even forming their own little club with no other members to this day. To this day, Heath remembers little of his parents. He doesn't remember their faces or what they were like, yet he ponders about what they would be still doing if they were alive. He also thinks about who really killed his parents and how he should enact justice on that assailant. A lot of the times, he thinks the best stance is to go on his own personal vendetta and to personally be the hammer to unleash punishment. Then reality kicks back in and he realizes that all he is a high school student, and for he knows, his parents' murderer may already be in prison, or for Heath's hope, dead. Despite all this, Heath never reveals this side of himself to others. Instead he is the fun loving, quiet, and just a positive if reserved individual. Even though his friends do find it strange that they never go over to his house or for that matter, anyone else's house. Still, people don't mind and plus with all the other students at the school, it's not a big matter. Why doesn't this individual join any clubs or of the sorts if he is so well liked? Well, remember that club that he and his brother came up with? Well, the first rule is more or less a pun of the first commandment, 'You shall have no clubs before me.' which he follows with no hesitation, though his brother is not the same way. Advantages: Is a charming individual, can put people at ease. Has a keen sense of loyalty and bravery. Disadvantages: Way too trustworthy of an individual, Is bit of an airhead, doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. If put on the spot, will not kill anyone. Designated Number: Male Student No. 74 --- Designated Weapon: Fishing Rod ''' '''Conclusion: Seems to be the antisocial type, which may help him in a game where you have to kill your friends! Of course, I would have put far more money on him had he not had the luck of the draw to pull a fishing rod. B74 is going to have to quickly realize that his competition aren't fish if he wants to have any shot at staying alive! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Lenny Priestly Collected Weapons: Fishing Rod (issued weapon), Pipewrench (from Bobby Jacks) Allies: Petra Andrews, Bobby Jacks, Shameeca Mitchell Enemies: Bobby Jacks Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Heath Trennoby's name is anagram of his handler's, Neuphim, full name. *Heath's personality is based on his handler when he was 17. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Heath Trennoby, in chronological order. V3 *Fishing *Sadist *The Beginning is The End is the Beginning *Mano e Mano *When We Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Heath Trennoby. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students